The present invention relates to adhesive decals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing a personalized sticker having a lenticular lense.
Adhesive decals, more commonly referred to as stickers, are widely used by both juveniles and adults. There currently exists a wide variety of different sticker styles and sizes. The sticker usually has an interesting phrase or design which conveys a message or is intended to aesthetically please the owner. The phrase or design may include musical groups, sports teams, comical statements, artistic designs, etc. Some stickers are black and white while others use brilliant colors. Still other stickers use light reflective or holographic images to capture the attention of onlookers.
However, there exists a need for a sticker which is interesting yet personalized to the owner. Such a sticker preferably includes the name of the owner and is formed so as to impart a changing design depending on the angle from which the sticker is viewed. The present invention is designed to fulfill these needs and provide other related advantages.